Distributed storage systems may provide a wide range of storage services, while achieving high scalability, availability, and serviceability. An example of a distributed storage system is Elastic Cloud Storage (ECS) from EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass.
Erasure coding is a coding technique originally created as a forward error correction method for binary erasure channels. More recently, erasure coding has been used to protect data within storage systems, including distributed storage systems.
Although erasure coding implementations may utilize relatively simple arithmetic operations, the number of operations required to encode or decode data may increase with the size of the data. Thus, existing erasure coding implementations may not scale well for large data sets, require an unacceptable amount of processing and/or time to encode/decode the data.